Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/4 May 2016
11:22 says hi, immedieately dissapears 11:34 Hi 11:34 Ping chat 11:41 Chat empty 11:45 Hi ap 11:45 yeah chat be dead 11:55 * DaniSkies -if 11:56 back from dinner Lv 11:56 :v 11:56 wow 11:57 perfect 11:58 Hi 11:58 reasons ODD fusions are difficult: 11:58 -hair 11:58 thats it 11:58 Huh. 11:58 o helo aptos 11:59 Medical personality disorders are interesting 11:59 there not interesting tho 11:59 theyre* 11:59 theyre serious issues :0 11:59 Oh yes, definitely. It'd be horrible to have them. 11:59 But they are super interesting. 11:59 ,,, 11:59 okay 12:00 * Raelcontor awkward finger guns 12:00 Sorry, i like those sorta concepts..... 12:00 no its just 12:00 I wrote a story where every character in it got cursed 12:00 you know who tumblr user sixpenceee is right? 12:00 No 12:00 okay well they write horror stories 12:01 Horror stories 12:01 so they had a ton of callout posts as being ableist 12:01 oh look, pwoplw 12:01 because they saw mental disorders as being "interesting" and "good explanations" for horror story 'monsters' or characters 12:01 *people 12:01 didn't see you there. 12:01 in other words pseudo fetishization of mental illness 12:01 not in a sexual way of course 12:02 Oh, i see it in a different way. 12:02 yeah i think i can understand where youre coming from 12:02 honestly i give my characters little quirks and stuff just for the sake of having them 12:02 Mhm. 12:02 heehee 12:02 Hi! o/ 12:03 I find it admirable how people succeed perfectly well with all kinds of backgrounds. 12:03 like ODD is a sociopath 12:03 but i mean im not going into it yet because hes not EVEN IN AA YET LMAO,, 12:03 But they r mentioned 12:03 ye 12:04 im contemplating making mrd a kleptomaniac but im not sure? 12:04 Thatd be peculiar 12:04 and then there are those people who have those kinds of characters 12:04 Those? 12:04 like total mary sues and theyre also psychopaths 12:05 like something straight out of a terrible creepypasta 12:05 Ah. 12:05 not a medically diagnosed, correct terminology psychopath. 12:05 Of course not. 12:05 one of those like sharp-toothed grin "killing makes me happy!" characters 12:05 Which really takes the concept of people with such a disorder and demonizes them 12:06 Sad, really 12:06 yeah. 12:06 as a person with a mood disorder if i ever come across a "bipolar gem" who is only seen as very ANGRY or very HAPPY, then i would be pissed. 12:07 What kind of mood disorder? 12:07 bipolar highs and lows arent restricted to "happy" and "angry" 12:07 uh well it's bordering type 2 bipolar disorder 12:07 I thought bipolor needed mania and depressed episodes 12:07 yeah, but that doesnt always mean happy or angry. 12:08 their mania can be happy and depressed can be suicidal, or maybe their mania is angry or depressed is content or neutral with their surroundings 12:08 youve probably already seen both sides of my disorder 12:08 Ye 12:08 when i go on extremely long rants about how "OH I DID THIS FIRST" and that kind of stuff 12:08 vs. the days when i could honestly care less 12:09 Yup 12:09 ya 12:09 In hindsight when i say stuff like disorders are interstsing i should give it my precedent of "EVERYTHING IS AMAZING" 12:09 i get what you mean now 12:10 like it will probably go more in depth over time in AA but MSD definitely has OCD and SoDG most certainly has a mood disorder 12:10 Ya, but there was a half beat when you were like nah, and I was like IM AN IDIOT, and then u explained, and then im like im not a mean horrible person 12:10 YEAH NO I DIDNT TRY TO SOUND MEAN IM SORRY 12:11 NO NOW YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE MEAN I MESSED UP 12:11 NO ITS OKAY AAAA 12:11 o helo 12:11 NO I WAS SAYING I WAS MEAN 12:11 hi 12:11 helo 12:11 Hi odrey! \o 12:12 hi!! 12:12 Does MSD have OCD and OCPD or just OCD? 12:12 just OCD. 12:12 it's a thing for symmetry 12:12 not OCD in general, just his case of OCD 12:12 (that moment when u type that and for a half second u think the d is for diamond 12:12 thank christ he did not have a strange gem placement 12:12 like thigh or something he would just be gone 12:13 Rotational or lateral? 12:13 1) gesundheit 12:14 2) lateral 12:14 Ah. 12:14 i mea if i ever draw MSD from straight on he would be extremely symmetrical save for his fabulous floof swoop 12:14 mean* 12:14 Vertical division, horizontal division, or quadrants? 12:14 pinged bc floof 12:14 vertical 12:15 DONT EVER TALK TO ME ABT QUADRANTS OR MY HOMESTUCK WILL TAKE OVER 12:15 * DaniSkies yes hello 12:15 Nice. So does he just align with his house on a specific line and walk on that line so it stays symmetric? 12:15 pretty much 12:15 like his throne room is literally 12:15 That sounds convenient. 12:16 even tiles, doors on each side, literally everything 12:16 and nacre is like "o he just likes being proper" 12:16 and rm is like "o" 12:16 * DaniSkies oh shit i forgot to write lowy, i'll do that now 12:16 meanwhile msd just getting pissed off at sodgs hair 12:16 I now imagine MSD as Kid Death from Soul Eated 12:16 what even is happening 12:16 AH YES DEATH THE KID 12:17 were talking about mental illnesses the diamonds have @odrey 12:17 god!!!! 12:17 goooosHHHHHH!!!!! 12:17 sorry for being tired and confused gOOOOOSH 12:17 Ultimate weakness 12:17 bangs get cut in batt 12:17 Bursts into blood and faints symmetrically 12:17 meanwhile MSD just staring at CD from straight on and being like "ya" and CD is like "?" 12:18 and then mrds hair swoop just like 12:18 bye msd 12:18 afk for like 1 second 12:19 Has he tried alternating mirrors with glasses? Sees left eye' vision symmetrically, then sees right eye view, etc. 12:21 aa afk 12:22 People left.... 12:22 back 12:23 im not even sure how msd lives lmao 12:23 like everyone in his court is asymmetrical 12:24 he breaks into their room at night 12:24 and fixes them to be symmetrical in their sleep 12:24 So could mSd try the mirror glasses solution? 12:24 i suppose 12:25 Atleast then it wouldn't bother him 12:25 tfw you havent released an AA episode in a month 12:26 Its ok, i havent done any fanon in like forever except for one. 12:26 im just so bad with dream sequences 12:26 and the entire episode is a dream sequence 12:26 Y? 12:26 is it necessary? 12:26 its literally called "the nightmare" 12:26 still 12:27 it probably doesnt need to completely be dream sequence but still 12:28 we need to protect rainbow moonstone literally 12:28 day 2 into being a court member and they almost made her jump off a building 12:28 plot twist: she jumps. and dies. the end 12:29 10/10 best fanon 12:29 Protect? 12:29 protect 12:30 protect with rubber 12:30 what did i say that? 12:30 oh shit 12:30 dani chill 12:30 no chill 12:30 http://puu.sh/oFc2g/2673a55d7d.png 12:31 oh my god dani 12:31 http://puu.sh/oCo1z/e22394943e.png 12:31 trevor 12:31 i bookmarked this 12:31 trevor 12:31 i'm at school 12:31 it is blocked 12:31 DAMN YOU 12:31 DAMN SCHOOL 12:31 damn social standards 12:31 damn double standards 12:31 Damn humans. 12:31 HEY NOW 12:32 heyyy nowww~ 12:32 * DaniSkies dies 12:32 things that confuse me: 12:33 pupils shrink and grow depending on the darkness of the environment. so when diamonds are in a really dark room their pupils grow but wouldnt that actually look really fucking stupid 12:34 http://puu.sh/oFoT7/0932b9fef1.jpg 12:34 yeah i was right 12:34 it looks increDIBLY STUPID IM CRYIGN 12:34 they also grow when they see someone attractive 12:34 LIKE REALLY BAD ACID TRIP STUPID 12:34 mrd's pupils are always super big 12:34 bc he stare at msds ass 12:34 whoops did i say that 12:34 * Raelcontor is shot 12:36 IM FUCKING CRYING I WAS DRAEING MSD BUT I GAVE UP ON THE FACE LIKE IMMEDIATELY AND I CAN TBRETAHE 12:37 dani i even uploaded it to the wiki 12:38 this is like the only time 0 effort has made my cry 12:38 pls no 12:38 ;w; but yes but no 12:38 12:38 now that is the face of a man who hates white people 12:39 I know I do. 12:39 LIKE I JUST CANT STOP FUCKIGN CRYING 12:39 IM FUCKING WHEEZING 12:39 DANI PLEASE HELP 12:40 oml 12:40 madelyn can vouch, i am also excessively coughing ;w; 12:41 http://puu.sh/oFpeV/8eed15b718.jpg 12:41 OH NO IM CRYIGN 12:42 DANI PLEAZSE LOOK AT WIKI ACTIVITY 12:42 IM GONNA DIE PROBABLY 12:42 uumum 12:42 what am i looking at tho 12:42 raelcontor/misc? 12:43 YES 12:43 wait 12:43 oml 12:43 YES 12:43 im ligterally using that as a reaction to every reply someone i dont like makes 12:43 the thing 12:43 in the side bar 12:43 it's happening 12:43 ye 12:44 HE DOESNT EVEN HAVE EYEBROWS IM GONNA CRY 12:44 DANI PLEASE HELP ME 12:44 AND THERE GOES CRUZ 12:44 did he drop out 12:44 yes 12:44 but 12:44 but http://puu.sh/oFp1W/a890b10bb3.jpg 12:44 give me the dee-- oh okay 12:45 cruz made me uncomfortable anyways 12:45 > 12:45 wh 12:45 looking at him 12:45 i mean 12:45 whoops 12:45 Hi o/ 12:45 ITS OPEN IN LIKE 7 TABS NO MATTER WHAT TAB IM IN 12:45 IM 12:45 hi stevi 12:45 my throat hurts 12:46 Hi Regi o/ 12:47 ok i need to do him justice now that ive defaced my son 12:47 I think a users strictness can contribute to whether or not an RP is good. If someone is TOO strict, an RP might be successful, but it can destroy it completely. 12:47 i have literally defaced all of my kids except ODD 12:48 Defaced? 12:48 and strictness also prevents opness, or lack of rules 12:48 yes 12:48 I just watch rp's, I don't rp ;; 12:48 Plus it orevents bothering people who need rules 12:48 ^ 12:49 What I mean is someone whose TOO strict 12:49 ,,,, 12:49 by keeping an rp organized? 12:49 No 12:49 Explain 12:49 How can u be too strict! 12:49 ? 12:49 aptos getting upset i mean what no i didn't say that 12:50 Like doing this: "Oh you want to bring in a Pearl? NO! Kicked out!" THATS strict. I 12:50 aptos is too passionate 12:50 PASSION 12:50 and did u ask first? 12:50 The example is that a person takes in a pearl in a COMPLETELY SLOTLESS rp and is kicked out because that person doesn't like that kind of gem 12:50 That's EXTREMELY strict 12:51 what rp? 12:51 Mod's rules 12:51 It was never stated it would be against the rules 12:51 if they dont want a pearl they shouldnt have to have one tho 12:51 And that rp is hypothetical 12:51 Then it isnt an issue 12:51 ya 12:51 Yeah, but they didn't have to KICK THE USER for making a pearl 12:51 And then u let me know as a mod, and I fix the issue, they put it in the rules, and u get back in 12:52 He could have ignored it, or asked to remove it, or warned him 12:52 This 12:52 *Thnx 12:52 I hate autocorrect with a passion 12:52 Then thats what would happen. And the mod would fix it. See? U can never be too strict 12:52 Autocorrect is horrible 12:53 p a s s i o n 12:53 Watch me write Margy, Charry, and Dolo without fixing it: Marty, Carry, and Solo 12:55 Makes sense 12:55 passion < passionfruit 12:56 i'm hungry thanks regi ;; 12:56 passion 12:56 youre very welcome :P 12:56 Okay, watch me write Aptos and Regi without fixing it: Altos and Region 12:56 Passion. 12:56 passion,,, 12:56 Passion... 12:57 Altos 12:57 Region 01:04 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 01:04 it's kinda like being side bitch, you know... with power 01:04 I'm a side bitch, too, Dani. 01:05 Side bitch to MSD and his genitals. 01:05 i 01:05 :T 01:05 kick him pls 01:05 So someone active should be promoted 01:05 LOL 01:05 to admin? 01:05 to buro 01:05 no 01:05 theyre not leaving their buro position. 01:05 what's the difference between admin and buro anyway 01:05 r there only two 01:06 buros can promote to admin and admins cannot 01:06 oh 01:06 MRDBot for Admin 2016. 01:06 NO 01:06 Raelcontor4admin2016 01:06 A newer, more sensual policy brought to this wiki. 01:06 no 01:06 no 01:06 No 01:06 its not my choice 01:06 * DaniSkies no 01:06 #Downwithbots 01:06 #Downwithhumans. 01:06 #Upwithmanpower 01:07 #Iamaman. 01:07 #rebellionhacking 01:07 #DaniForBestAdmin? 01:07 #Flexesaggressively. 01:07 #AaronNo 01:07 O 01:07 my prediction is that ame and len will choose two users or maybe 3 01:07 and the staff and ONLY the staff will vote 01:07 there's only one other spot ;; 01:07 for? 01:07 for one more admin 01:07 :v 01:08 * DaniSkies looks at empty underside on staff page 01:08 helo 01:08 I cant think of any non staff that would be particularly shining out that want the position 01:08 ive ranted to len all the time about shit like how i felt like i couldnt do anything unless i was admin, and my activity, and my confidence as a staff member 01:08 yeah, theyre only nominating staff 01:08 i was special 01:08 Oh 01:09 i just hope for the best regarding myself 01:09 i hope for the best regarding... this wiki right now 01:09 Wait, but arent u content mod? 01:09 what cant u do 01:09 mod chat 01:10 promote 01:10 * DaniSkies haha 01:10 i cant promote, change theme or CSS 01:10 cant block users 01:10 cant kick users in chat 01:10 (y) 01:10 i can only delete or rollback edits. 01:10 U have the bot 01:10 thats... it 01:10 ya and 01:10 bots don't count. 01:10 So u have rollback and chat mod powers 01:11 bots are a tool and not a toy 01:11 he says 01:11 ;) 01:11 okay, it's official, 01:11 I have the shittiest internet in use. 01:11 So u only lack promotion and banning? 01:11 and CSS and theme editing 01:12 i mean yeah i would say make rael admin because it's basically almost there 01:12 you don't even need those things 01:12 I DO THEM ANYWAY 01:12 i didn't mean to yell 01:12 maybe 01:12 and im sort of super fucking active and i have staff experience anyways, from OF 01:12 i was essentially a content mod there too 01:12 """"patroller"""" 01:12 i helped them get their staff shit together before they ruined it again 01:13 do u need theme editing and css? 01:13 i was Support, CM, then Admin so that's kinda why I became admin here so quickly and i was nominated by wiz 01:13 in the nicest way possible why does it sound like you want me to not want to be admin 01:13 oh me? 01:13 IDK. I'm cool with u being admin 01:13 i may not even get nominated. 01:14 its whatever len and ame decide. 01:14 i would totally nominate you if i were on skype 01:14 but i'm not 01:14 so 01:14 But it sounded like u thought it was a ton more, but since promotion needs vote, and themes and stuff gets done, u dont lack much 01:14 though it seems pretty unanimous, most of the staff want me as admin 01:14 but i still have my doubts 01:14 hey wait, let me get on skype 01:14 a lot of it's also the authority/intimidation factor. 01:14 INTIMIDATE 01:14 what sounds more in charge: Administrator or Content Moderator? 01:14 :v 01:15 intimiate? 01:15 Content mod 01:15 that was phrased poorly 01:15 let me rephrase: 01:15 someone is probably more likely to abide to what an admin says in comparison to what a content mod says. 01:15 Thats only cuz bans 01:16 and then theres the trivial funny reasons such as 01:16 brb, i need to buy my prom ticket then get my lunch. 01:16 diamond authority, authority figure 01:16 d i am d ons 01:16 Diamonds? I never knew u liked the diamond characters 01:17 i never knew i liked diamonds either 01:17 i fucking hate diamonds. all 5 of them. 01:17 Y 01:17 (it was sarcasm) 01:17 well u could hat ethem 01:17 i love my kids though 01:17 Sometimes u dislike ur characters 01:17 I realy dislike serpentinite 01:18 but i remade Grandidierite 01:18 So now they r just a troop of photographers. 01:18 So im gonna destroy them all cuz that seems lame 01:23 I ran them off 01:23 So horrible and mean of me to rant about my own problems after a statement.......... 01:23 no im just 01:24 drawing en 01:24 rn* 01:24 aaa finally here 01:24 * DaniSkies -ify 01:24 you missed andre joining chat and saying nothing for 20 minuts before leaving odrey 01:24 shit 01:24 lmao wrong account 01:25 whoops 01:25 anything new in pm land? 01:26 naw 01:26 im drawing msds (spoilers) 01:26 who's and-- won't ask. 01:27 omne 01:27 simu dont be gross 01:27 hello zen 01:27 WH 01:27 how am I being gross? 01:27 tbh half of me wants reform right now and the other half wants to sleep 01:28 omg dani is a gem 01:28 i drew dani using a staff, a rapier, and xenoblade today in japanese so nyeh 01:28 um 01:28 wj 01:28 simu 01:28 pm 01:28 *wh 01:29 dani did u get on skype 01:30 9:14 01:30 DaniSkies hey wait, let me get on skype 01:30 did u succeed 01:30 Topazriel pingpingping 01:31 Topazriel Dreemurr 01:32 oh ym god whatever 01:33 Yes? 01:33 nah, i'm going to here in a bit 01:33 aa gtg 01:33 why did you add the "Friendshipping" category to pearlnet 01:33 Friendshipping is OF only because of the ban on pedophilic ships. we dont have that here 01:34 Oh. Sorry ;-; 01:34 it gives an excuse for pedophilic ships to be here, it's fine 01:34 * DaniSkies huehuehue i remember those times 01:34 probably just dont do it again, or ask a mod if you are unsure about categories 01:35 Noted. 01:36 cool thnx 01:42 tfw i cant draw my own characters without reference? 01:43 i mean i can draw one character without a reference. Her. She's all hair with like two dragon whiskers sticking out of her head. 01:45 i can draw MRD and CD without reference... thats it 06:53 did you have permission to make that KRP thread 06:54 No...I needed permission? It was more of a spinoff 06:54 I'll remove it then 06:54 yeah please do that because it's plagarism 06:55 Don't worry, I removed it. 06:55 dont break 06:55 ok cool 06:55 Hi mrdbot o/ 06:55 Don't kick me ;-; 06:55 * I-Ship-Stevidot is shot 06:56 Well, this is red 06:57 *ded 06:57 i mean i dont exactly have anything to say. 06:58 Say something about your diamonds! I wanna know more! 06:58 Hi Zenzi o/ 06:59 * I-Ship-Stevidot now knows what KRP means. Good for him. 07:02 UGH, I hate this glitch. The notifications always bring Refugees thing in the bell. cri cri 10:06 rip 10:08 sorry lmoa im alive 10:08 lmao 10:09 wow 10:24 hi odrey 10:25 !summon Aptos 10:25 aptos aptos aptos 10:25 * Raelcontor waves around Aptos signs 10:28 !summon rael 11:40 i need to talk to aptos about regent diamond 11:42 * Pseudo-Miracles dies 11:42 aaa gtg 11:42 nuuu 11:42 * Pseudo-Miracles d e a t h 11:42 nyeh./nyeh 11:42 Oh wow. 11:43 Sorry! (^_^;) 2016 05 04